Laporan
by synstropezia
Summary: Hari itu, Dazai Osamu yang menghilang dari kantor memberi firasat buruk pada Nakajima Atsushi. "Yang membuatmu salah adalah karena kau terlalu memikirkan alasannya, dibandingkan langsung bergerak menyelamatkan Dazai-kun." / "Lalu menurut Ranpo-san tidak apa-apa?"


**Laporan**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, kepanjangan, enggak angst, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Dazai Osamu yang meninggalkan meja kerjanya (ingin) Nakajima Atsushi percayai sebagai kewajaran. Semua akan baik-baik saja, seperti yang biasa mentornya itu ucapkan dengan senyuman bodoh.

Senyuman bodoh, ya ... Atsushi merasa kewarasannya terkikis, karena mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang biasa absen. Dazai adalah seniornya di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, penyelamat hidup sang bocah harimau, seorang mentor, dan segala embel-embel baik terlepas dari tingkah menyebalkannya–meski Atsushi memiliki sebutan spesial di luar deskripsi-deskripsi itu.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan laporannya, bocah?" Seorang rekan yang duduk di seberang menginterupsi lamunan Atsushi–adalah Kunikida Doppo si maniak jadwal, detektif perfeksionis dengan ciri khas 'idealisme', sekaligus senior di agensi.

"Sudah, Kunikida-_san_."

"Kirimkan ke e-mailku. Kau hanya punya waktu lima detik."

"E-eh?! Baik!"

Usai mengirimkan e-mail, Atsushi bisa lega karena pekerjaannya selesai. Untuk melampiaskan letih ia menyandarkan kepala di meja. Kekhawatiran Atsushi diperjelas oleh pemandangan di mana tempat di sampingnya kosong. Pikiran sang bocah mengajak kecemasan itu menari, dan tahu-tahu menciptakan lubang di hati–lubang yang semakin lebar serta dalam, setiap Atsushi mengisi napasnya dengan kalimat (bohong) Dazai.

Sampai di mana tadi lamunannya? Perihal sebutan spesial untuk Dazai, kah? Senyuman Atsushi seolah-olah memberitahu ia merasa bersalah, karena menyebut Dazai seperti itu–menganggapnya seseorang yang berharga, walau penilaian tersebut lumrah mengingat mereka bukan lagi dua orang asing di pinggir sungai.

"Ada masalah? Wajahmu kusut sekali." Suara ketikan berhenti terdengar. Kunikida menatap mata nila Atsushi yang tampak rumit, entah bocah harimau itu memikirkan apa.

"Ah ... itu ... a-aku hanya penasaran Dazai-_san_ ke mana," jawab Atsushi panik. Kepalanya buru-buru diangkat agar pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Palingan sebentar lagi kita akan mendapat panggilan dari seseorang, mengenai Dazai yang merepotkan mereka dengan percobaan bunuh dirinya."

"Iya, ya. Biasanya juga seperti itu."

"Tetapi karena pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, pergilah." Jari-jari Kunikida kembali berdansa dengan _keyboard_. Iramanya sangat teratur yang secara tidak langsung, kembali mengingatkan Atsushi pada tempat kosong di samping.

* * *

_"Heee~ Aku capek! Atsushi-kun mau tidak mengetikkan laporannya untukku? Nanti kutraktir teh pakai kupon. Bagaimana?" _

_"Kalau teh aku juga sering membuatkannya untukmu." _

* * *

Saat menatap tempat kosong itu sekali lagi, Atsushi seolah-olah bisa mendengar Dazai berbicara dengan nada manja yang khas. Mereka baru membicarakan soal 'kupon' kemarin. Namun, Atsushi merasa percakapan tersebut bukan obrolan satu hari yang lalu–rasanya sudah sangat lama membuat Atsushi rindu.

(Dia ingin membicarakan soal laporan dengan Dazai, tetapi bukan pekerjaan melainkan yang asalnya dari hati. Tetapi siapa pula Atsushi, sampai meminta hal seegois itu?)

"Pergi ... ke mana? Kunikida-_san_ memintaku membeli sesuatu?" Pendengaran Atsushi menjadi kabur. Bermacam-macam ucapan Dazai memenuhi kepalanya membuat pening.

"Jelas-jelas kau mengkhawatirkan Dazai. Untuk apa ditutupi?"

"Hanya khawatir yang seperti biasanya, kok. Dazai-_san_ pasti baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku tidak perlu mencari dia."

Atsushi merasa bersalah telah menganggap Dazai berharga, karena menyimpulkan dirinya tak pantas berpikir demikian. Di luar tawa, candaan, dan keluhannya selama ini, Dazai adalah sosok rumit yang menggunakan ketiga hal itu sebagai topeng, guna menutup jati diri. Menghabiskan waktu yang panjang bersamanya menjadikan Atsushi tahu, bahwa ekspresi muak, resah, serta kekesalan Dazai di pertemuan pertama mereka adalah kenyataan sesungguhnya.

Kenyataan sesungguhnya di mana Dazai menjadi sosok yang frustrasi, setiap diselamatkan dari percobaan bunuh diri. Jika Atsushi menganggap Dazai berharga, maka termasuk **menyusahkan **seseorang yang ingin mati. Dazai hanya didatangi luka tak berjeda, terpuruk dalam ketakutan karena membayangkan air mata dari Atsushi yang menganggapnya berharga–perasaan seperti itu mau tidak mau akan datang–kutukan dari sebuah pengakuan.

Terlebih setelah menganggap Dazai berharga, Atsushi harus menyelamatkannnya sebagai siapa? Apakah sebagai seseorang yang Dazai anggap berharga, meski itu spekulasi semata? Bisakah Atsushi menarik Dazai keluar dari topengnya, membuktikan kalau dia pantas?

(Bukankah yang Dazai anggap berharga hanya Oda Sakunosuke? Atsushi itu apa sebenarnya?)

_DUAKKK!_

"A-aw! Kenapa Kunikida-_san_ memukulku?" Gulungan koran yang digunakan untuk menjitak Atsushi ditarik kembali. Wajah seniornya itu kelihatan gusar, dan Atsushi tak paham kenapa.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau malah diam di sini?"

"Aku akan menunggu Dazai-_san_. Lagi pula sebentar lagi istirahat makan siang, dia pasti kembali."

"Ya ampun. Bocah zaman sekarang sangat keras kepala, ya." Tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa Kunikida beranjak. Atsushi dihadiahkan jitakan, oleh si detektif perfeksionis yang belum puas dengan gulungan koran.

"Kau boleh saja menganggap Dazai mentormu. Namun, tidak semua hal harus kau contoh darinya, terutama cara berpikir Dazai yang rumit."

"Kunikida-_san_. Aku–", "Jadilah dirimu yang biasanya, bocah. Dengan itu kau baru bisa menyelamatkan Dazai," potong Kunikida cepat sembari menepuk bahu Atsushi. Entah terjadi apa di antara mereka, yang pasti firasat Kunikida agak buruk.

"Atau aku harus menjadikannya perintah agar kau mau bergerak?"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Bawa dia pulang, bocah. Aku akan memarahinya untukmu juga nanti."

Keraguannya ini benar-benar bodoh, ya?

* * *

Meskipun dititah mencari Dazai, tiada satu pun tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk dikunjungi. Atsushi menghabiskan waktu setengah jam dengan berkeliling tanpa menghasilkan apa pun. Ia menghampiri taman kota, _game center_, bahkan menyelami keramaian pusat perbelanjaan. Selain bertaruh pada peruntungan, Atsushi pun menghubungi Dazai nyaris sepuluh kali.

_Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

_'Maaf. Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silakan coba beberapa saat lagi'._

Semuanya diabaikan berapa kali pun dicoba.

"Apa mungkin makam Oda-_san_?"

Membutuhkan satu jam lebih apabila berjalan kaki. Rasa lelah menjadikan Atsushi menurut saja, selama ia memiliki kaki untuk digerakkan demi melawan gundah. Namun, langkahnya terhenti kala mendapati tempat pegadaian di samping kiri. Angin segar seolah-olah berembus menerangkan pikiran Atsushi. Sekitar satu atau dua bulan lalu, Dazai pernah mengajaknya kemari sebelum balik ke apartemen.

* * *

_"Memangnya Dazai-san ingin menggadaikan apa?"_

_"Bagaimana jika aku bilang ingin menggadaikan buku panduan bunuh diriku?"_

* * *

Tetapi jelas hanya candaan semata. Atsushi ingat betul bagaimana caranya tertawa, saat menanggapi omong kosong Dazai. Namun kini, Atsushi lupa karena ia merasa kalah–telah kehilangan segalanya tanpa menyadari, sejak kapan semua itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Permisi. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Teguran ramah itu tinggal kata tak berarti. Atsushi mendekati meja kayu tempat pegawainya melayani. Telunjuk sang bocah gemetar, ketika menunjuk buku bersampul merah yang familier.

"Bu-buku itu ..."

"Seorang pemuda baru menggadaikannya kemarin. Anda tertarik?" Memahami kegelisahan pelanggan bukan pekerjaan mereka. Pegawai wanita itu memperlihatkan buku yang dimaksud. Atsushi terus menggeleng berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Buku ini milik Dazai-_san_! Bagaimana bisa berada di pegadian?!"

"Orang itu sendiri yang menggadaikannya. Kenapa kau malah ribut?" Pria paruh baya datang dari arah belakang. Seluruh pegawai memberi hormat kepada bos mereka, sementara Atsushi justru memicingkan mata.

"Barang ini berharga baginya. Bagimana mungkin Dazai-_san_ menggadaikannya?"

"Kalian berasal dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, bukan? Masa kau tidak tahu si perban bangsat itu juga menjual seluruh barang di apartemennya?"

"Menjual barang ... di apartemennya?"

"Tidak percaya? Lihat saja ke sana."

Bos pegadian tidak bohong. Atsushi hafal barang-barang di kamar Dazai, karena paling sedikit dibandingkan anggota lain. Ketidakpahamannya menggila membuat Atsushi mencari kepastian dengan membuang waras. Apa mungkin Dazai diam-diam dipecat dari agensi? Pindah kota gara-gara utang menumpuk? Seseorang mengancam dia? Terlibat skandal?

Semakin Atsushi memikirkan alasannya, kian jelas pula Dazai telah jauh dari jangkuannya sejak lama sekali.

(Bukankah berarti Atsushi gagal menyelamatkan Dazai sejak dulu? Pada akhirnya ia tak bertindak sebagai siapa pun, karena lebih senang meragu)

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menerima barang dari perban bangsat itu. Sampah semua seperti orangnya."

"Jangan mengatai Dazai-_san_ sampah! Dia pasti punya alasan kenapa melakukan semua ini."

"Lalu apa? Bagaimanapun kau membela dia, sampah tetap sampah yang tidak bisa diselamatkan." _DEG! _Jantung Atsushi dihantam sedemikian keras oleh penghinaan tersebut. Tangannya dikepal seerat mungkin, agar ia tidak termakan emosi.

"Diam. Kau tidak tahu apa pun soal Dazai-_san_."

"Begitupun kau yang tidak memahami apa pun tentang dia. Dari matamu saja sudah kelihatan seperti orang hilang harapan. Menyerah saja sana."

Atsushi masih "merasa" salah, meski perlahan-lahan ia meyakini, 'menganggap Dazai berharga adalah kekeliruan'.

* * *

Peran yang Atsushi mainkan sekarang adalah badut konyol, karena pergi ke apartemen sama saja memilih menghancurkan diri sendiri. Langkahnya ini bukan sebatas menjemput fakta, bahwa Dazai memutuskan pamit. Percakapan malam lalu akan Atsushi turut kenang walau tak sempurna–mustahil tanpa celah selama ia belum menemukan pemahaman terbaik, untuk memaknai pesan yang Dazai titipkan.

Pergi ke apartemen adalah ujian terakhir yang Atsushi persiapkan untuk memutuskan, apa dirinya menyerah atau terus melangkah. Andaikata setelah ini, perbincangan malam lalu kembali meremukkan jiwanya, Atsushi akan mundur karena telah terbukti; **dia memang tidak pantas menganggap Dazai berharga. **

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

"Dazai ... _san_ ...?"

_Cklek ..._

Pintu apartemen Dazai tidak terkunci. Ruangan itu betul-betul kosong dalam artian lain–sangat kesepian seolah-olah berduka mengenai kepergian sang penghuni–bersedih karena mulai sekarang, kenangan berhenti menghidupi tempat ini. Atsushi ingat pernah beberapa kali mengunjunginya atas undangan Dazai. Sekantong kaleng bir selalu menemani obrolan mereka, dan Dazai menghabiskannya sendirian.

* * *

_"Terlalu banyak minum tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Dazai-san."_

_"Jadinya sehat karena Atsushi-kun akan membersihkan sampahnya untukku."_

* * *

Mengenangnya Atsushi sedikit tertawa. Obrolan itu sudah lama sekali, dan Dazai benar karena setelah dirinya tertidur, Atsushi sibuk memasukkan bekas kaleng bir ke kantong sampah. Namun sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang dapat dibersihkan karena–

_SREK ..._

"Rasanya aku menginjak sesuatu."

Benar saja. Ada selembar kertas yang mengusut gara-gara Atsushi injak. Pandangannya pun menjadi bercahaya karena harapan mungkin ada petunjuk yang sengaja Dazai tinggalkan, pemuda jangkung itu meminta sesuatu atau–

_'Jangan mencariku, Atsushi-kun.'_

Hanya membutuhkan dua detik untuk membacanya, sekaligus meluluhlantakkan harapan di mata Atsushi. Pandangan yang meredup itu kini tertuju pada pagar pembatas. Dirinya bahkan seolah-olah melihat bayangannya dan Dazai bercakap di luar sana menikmati angin.

* * *

_"Kenapa kita tidak masuk ke ruanganmu?"_

_"Aku menyimpan rahasia di ruanganku sekarang ini. Lagi pula menikmati angin malam bukan hal buruk~"_

Siapa sangka ucapan itu tidak menyimpan nada gembira yang biasanya. Keriangan tersebut hanya digunakan, untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan ini.

_"Seperti bermain markas rahasia?"_

_"Boleh juga. Jadinya malah terdengar menyenangkan, ya. Aku suka itu."_

_"Bermain markas rahasia bersama teman tentu menyenangkan. Tetapi, Dazai-san sudah dewasa."_

_"Sesekali seperti anak kecil bukan masalah. Kalau terlalu kaku nantinya kayak Kunikida-kun, lho~"_

_"Memang Dazai-san ingin memainkannya bersama siapa?"_

_"Hmmm ... kurasa dengan siapa pun yang ingin terlibat. Namun kuharap, tidak seorang pun tertarik."_

* * *

Segala kejanggalan bersumber dari kalimat barusan. Atsushi melihat bayangannya mengernyit, tetapi membisu sambil beranggapan, 'Dazai-_san_ memang senang memainkan kata-kata'. Padahal jika malam lalu Atsushi mau lebih jujur, ia bisa terus menganggap Dazai berharga tanpa merasa menyusahkan yang bersangkutan.

* * *

_"Hey, Atsushi-kun. Apa kamu memiliki penyesalan terhadap sebuah pertemuan?"_

* * *

Napas Atsushi tersengal-sengal. Air mata mengaburkan tatapannya, membuat bayangan di pagar pembatas perlahan lenyap.

* * *

_"Bertemu dengan penjaga panti adalah penyesalanku. Dazai-san punya?" _

_"Punya, kok. Aku baru menyadarinya beberapa waktu yang lalu."_

* * *

"Jangan dilanjutkan, kumohon ..." ucap Atsushi dengan suara serak. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara kosong–berusaha meraih bayangan Dazai yang tersenyum lembut (tetapi sendu).

* * *

_"Boleh tahu Dazai-san menyesal karena bertemu siapa?"_

_"Jawabanku pasti sangat keterlaluan. Atsushi-kun masih ingin mengetahuinya?"_

_"Itupun jika Dazai-san tidak keberatan."_

_"Baiklah~ Lagi pula cepat atau lambat kamu harus tahu."_

* * *

Bayangan Dazai menunjuk pada Atsushi. Tubuh si bocah harimau yang asli berlari keluar pintu. Tangisannya menjadi-jadi sampai kertas di genggaman remuk.

* * *

_"Aku menyesal telah bertemu denganmu, Atsushi-kun. Kematianku semakin jauh dariku, semenjak kamu tersenyum selembut itu untukku."_

"DAZAI-_SAN_! DAZAI-_SAN_!" Kedua tangan Atsushi diangkat bersamaan–dibuka selebar mungkin untuk merengkuh bayangan Dazai, walau mengetahui semua itu tidaklah nyata.

_"Andaikata kamu membiarkanku mati tenggelam di sungai, Atsushi-kun bisa ..."_

"TIDAK, DAZAI-_SAN_! KAMU SALAH! MAAF KARENA AKU TERLAMBAT MENGATAKANNYA!"

_"Atsushi-kun bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Jika kita tidak pernah bertemu."_

Ketika tangannya membuat gerakan memeluk, bayangan Dazai menghilang saat itu juga. Atsushi pun mendekap diri sendiri sambil menangis. Pesan yang Dazai titipkan kembali Atsushi lihat. Kertas tersebut benar-benar tak karuan seperti luka di hatinya–terlalu kacau hingga Atsushi memutuskan diam, sebab berkata-kata tak mengobati kepedihan. Namun, tulisannya tetap terbaca mau seremuk apa pun kertas itu–tidak akan berubah meski Atsushi menolak membaca.

"'Jangan mencariku', ya ..." Tahu-tahu Atsushi berdiri. Pipinya ditepuk sekencang mungkin, guna menghentikan air mata yang mengalir.

Dazai menitipkan pesan itu karena tahu, Atsushi akan mencarinya walau dicegah–mungkin pula sang mentor bermaksud, 'carilah aku' secara tidak langsung. Terlebih tulisan yang tidak menghilang seolah-olah berkata kepadanya; agar terus berusaha sebelum waktu bertindak lebih jauh.

(Hanya waktu yang bisa menghilangkan tinta di tulisan itu dan memulangkan manusia)

* * *

Mengikuti prediksi di awal pencarian, Atsushi berangkat menuju makam Oda. Langkahnya terburu-buru memasuki gerbang yang menganga lebar. Mata bocah harimau itu menatap lurus, dengan keraguan yang masih membekas di pandangannya. Bagaimana jika Dazai duduk di sana? Membelakangi nisan seperti biasa, lantas menunjukkan benci dibarengi rasa muak? Atsushi harus berekspresi seperti apa, agar mereka kembali wajar meski sesaat?

_"Sesuai dugaanku kamu datang. Namun, bawahan yang baik seharusnya mematuhi perintah. Aku kecewa berat padamu, Atsushi-kun."_

Bagaimana jika Dazai betulan membencinya? Atsushi gagal menyelamatkan dan ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, selain luluh lantak oleh pertanyaannya sendiri?

Keraguan tersebut belum menghilang secara utuh. Tangannya gemetar. Wajah Atsushi membeku oleh peluh yang dingin. Ketakutan itu menciptakan suara-suara tak kasat mata yang menginginkan tenggelamnya Atsushi. Melumat asa yang tumbuh di hati sang pemuda tentu menjadi kenikmatan tiada banding, bagi kengerian yang mencintai kehancuran dari manusia sejenis Atsushi.

(Adalah manusia yang secepat itu menangkap dan menggenggam asa. Namun, pegangannya rapuh seolah-olah hal seindah harapan bukan sesuatu yang nomor satu, untuk menghapus keputusasaan)

Lebih baik hancur daripada setengah-setengah begitu.

"Dazai-_sa_-!"

Nihil. Tak ada siapa pun di sana, selain makam Oda yang bisu. Atsushi mendekat untuk melihatnya dari dekat. Nama 'S. Oda' terukir di sana–rasanya amat asing menurut Atsushi.

"Se-selamat siang, Oda-_san_ ..." Menyapa makam tidaklah aneh, bukan? Entah apa yang Dazai lakukan setiap kemari. Ini pertama kali Atsushi melayat, terlebih ia tak mengenal Oda.

"Kupikir... aku bisa menemukan Dazai-_san_ di sini. Ternyata tidak, ya?"

Angin bernyanyi dengan nada lembut yang sendu. Setangkai bunga liar Atsushi petik, lalu diletakkan di atas nisan Oda.

"Jika Oda-_san_ berada di atas sana dan mengawasi Dazai-_san_, apa kamu tahu dia di mana?"

"Apa mungkin Oda-_san_ juga tahu kenapa Dazai-san pergi begitu saja? Dia mengatakan hal yang mengerikan, dan menjual semua barang di apartemen." Bagaimanapun Atsushi merangkai penjelasan, tidak satu pun dapat menjawab kekhawatirannya. Ia justru merasa, kian terperosok dalam kegilaan tak berujung.

"Aku khawatir padanya, Oda-_san_. Kalau Dazai-_san_ meminta agar tidak mencari dia, maka artinya aku harus mencari Dazai-_san_, bukan?"

"Saat mendengar tentangmu dari Dazai-_san_, dan melihat matanya berbinar setiap menceritakanmu. Aku bisa membayangkan sehebat apa Oda-_san_ itu."

"Kamu bisa mengerti Dazai-_san_ dengan baik. Berbeda denganku yang ... tidak pernah memahaminya."

* * *

_"Begitupun kau yang tidak memahami apa pun tentang dia. Dari matamu saja sudah kelihatan seperti orang hilang harapan. Menyerah saja sana."_

* * *

Ucapan bos pegadaian menyakitinya karena dia benar. Atsushi hanya tahu siapa Dazai, tanpa betul-betul memahami sosok yang ia anggap berharga itu. Bahkan jika diselami lebih mendalam, kenapa Atsushi bisa menilai Dazai demikian?

Karena Dazai pernah menyelamatkannya? Seseorang yang menurut Atsushi hebat, keren dan pandai? Sebenarnya apa yang menjadikan Dazai berharga hingga Atsushi mau berjuang, sampai terjebak di antara ragu atau yakin untuk menolong, atau lebih baik pulang saja?

(Kenapa pula Atsushi justru menambah keraguan? Ia sangat membenci dirinya sekarang)

"Tetapi ... apa aku menjadi salah karena tidak memahaminya? Kalau gagal mengerti Dazai-_san_ maka–", "Bukan itu yang membuatmu salah, Atsushi-_kun_." Spontan si bocah harimau menengok ke belakang. Pemuda bertopi cokelat dengan mata hijau yang sipit perlahan mendekatinya. Sosok tersebut jelas sangat familier, karena mereka pun rekan di agensi.

"Ranpo-_san_?"

"Yang membuatmu salah adalah karena kau terlalu memikirkan alasannya, dibandingkan langsung bergerak menyelamatkan Dazai-_kun_."

"Lalu menurut Ranpo-_san_ tidak apa-apa?" Detektif handal itu telah mengetahui segalanya. Entah rasa bersalah Atsushi yang berpikir Dazai berharga, merasa tak pantas menganggap demikian, tetapi di sisi lain memilih berjuang karena pesan yang Dazai titipkan.

Ranpo tentu mengetahuinya secara pasti. Kehadiran sang detektif jenius kian membuat Atsushi malu, karena bertambah lagi satu orang yang mengetahui dia meragukan diri sendiri.

"Atsushi-_kun_ bukan orang sepintar diriku. Memikirkan alasannya hanya membuatmu pusing, dan terbukti kau tampak kacau sekarang."

"Jadi aku harus apa?"

"Sebenarnya bertindak pun percuma. Meski pesan yang Dazai-_kun_ taruh di apartemennya memberi sedikit harapan padamu, kau tidak akan bertahan karena itu."

"Setidaknya selama memiliki harapan, aku masih bisa menyelamatkan Dazai-_san_."

"Dazai-_kun_ memang memintamu agar tidak mencarinya. Kau terlalu optimis dengan berpikiran, 'pesan itu bermakna sebaliknya'." Ranpo sengaja blak-blakan agar Atsushi betulan menyerah. Menyaksikan mata nilanya dikacaukan oleh keraguan, ketidakpercayaan diri serta ketidakpahaman sangatlah menyedihkan hati.

Apabila Atsushi ingin terus maju, seharusnya ia memiliki tatapan lembut yang tidak mempertanyakan perasaan Dazai terhadapnya atau sebaliknya. Meski hal terpenting adalah; **menghentikan ingatan mengenai percakapan semalam**, karena seluruh keraguan Atsushi bersumber dari sana.

"Meskipun begitu aku akan tetap mencari Dazai-_san_. Bagiku dia memang seseorang yang berharga, terlepas dari apa diriku pantas menganggapnya demikian, apa alasannya, atau anggapan itu malah memberatkan Dazai-_san_ yang ingin mati."

"Stasiun kereta api. Dazai-_kun_ berada di sana." Usai memberi informasi yang dibutuhkan Ranpo memutuskan pergi. Namun, bukan berarti ia percaya Atsushi mampu menyelamatkan Dazai.

Saat Atsushi tiba nanti, Dazai akan runtuh karena seseorang yang enggan ditemuinya datang mencari dia. Memang Atsushi yang telah hancur sejak awal mau apa, selain meratapi nasib di mana dia dan Dazai tinggal kerapuhan yang menunggu disapu angin–menjadi ketiadaan di dalam semesta?

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Kau akan semakin hancur jika menemui Dazai-_kun_."

(Secara tidak sadar, Atsushi masih menjebak dirinya dalam perbincangan semalam, dan terpaku dengan alasan Dazai menyesali pertemuan mereka)

"Kata Ranpo-_san_ aku salah karena terlalu memikirkan alasannya. Jadi, aku akan datang sendiri untuk menemui Dazai-_san_ lalu memastikan, kenapa dia kuanggap berharga dan apakah perasaan ini pantas dipertahankan atau tidak."

Bertambah hancur pun tak apa, selama Atsushi mendapatkan jawabannya.

* * *

Senja menampakkan diri ketika Atsushi tiba di stasiun. Keramaian telah memudar sejak satu jam lalu. Dazai ditemukan tengah berdiri di peron, entah melakukan atau meniatkan apa karena petugas sekadar bilang, 'pemuda itu telah di sana sejak pagi. Tatapan Atsushi masih belum menemui mata cokelat Dazai–hanya sebatas punggung yang dibalut _trench coa_t, dan tampak rapuh seakan-akan ingin menjatuhkan diri.

"Cukup sampai di situ, Atsushi-_kun_. Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan selamat, karena telah menemukanku," ucap Dazai tanpa membalikkan badan. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut sepuluh sentimeter sekarang.

"Berkat Ranpo-_san_ aku bisa menemukan keberadaanmu."

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu. Sebagai gantinya biarkan aku bertanya duluan."

"Aku pergi karena memutuskan bunuh diri. Itu saja. Barang-barangnya sengaja kujual, agar kalian tidak kerepotan setelah diriku mati." Menebak pertanyaan Atsushi bukan perkara sulit. Dazai sengaja merelakan dua menit, dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa protes dari si penerima jawaban.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya. Apa yang membuat Atsushi-_kun_ memutuskan mencariku, walau kamu menyerah sebelumnya?"

"Pesan dari Dazai-_san_. Aku berpikir harus mencarimu, karena Dazai-_san_ menulis 'jangan mencariku'."

"Untuk yang satu itu aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Meski Ranpo-_san_ sudah memberitahu juga, Atsushi-_kun_ pasti memutuskan pergi."

"Ya. Aku ingin mencari tahu kenapa Dazai-_san_ kuanggap berharga, dan apakah aku pantas menganggapmu demikian."

"Atsushi-_kun_ yakin bisa menemukan jawabannya sekarang juga?" Jam telah menunjukkan pukul empat. Setelah membuang-buang waktu dengan menontoni kereta melaju, Dazai harus memutuskan kematiannya sekarang juga.

"Pasti bisa selama aku telah menemukan Dazai-_san_." Bukan bertanya secara langsung, melainkan dengan mengobrol seperti kemarin malam. Lagi pula meskipun Dazai lompat, Atsushi akan menyelamatkannya dan membawa dia pulang.

"Akan kuberikan jawabannya sekarang juga."

_TAP ... TAP ..._

Ujung sepatu Dazai telah melewati peron. Hanya rel kereta dan maut yang menantinya, sementara Atsushi berlari mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat! Berhenti sampai di situ saja." Lagi. Dazai sekadar mengizinkan sepuluh sentimeter sebagai batas. Tangan Atsushi terpaksa ditarik kembali. Bibirnya ia gigit akibat merasa tak berdaya.

"Sebelumnya aku beritahu, bukan niatku bunuh diri di hadapanmu."

"Kalau begitu menjauhlah dari sana! Keretanya akan segera tiba." Tangannya gemetar hebat. Atsushi seolah-olah mendengar lonceng malaikat maut berdentang di tengah keraguannya. Apa yang sulit dari menarik Dazai? Ia tinggal mencengkeram jemari sang mentor. Membawa tubuh jangkung itu ke belakang untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

"Asal Atsushi-_kun_ tahu. Aku sudah berada di stasiun sejak pagi, lalu menaiki kereta secara asal-asalan."

"Ceritakan padaku, Dazai-_san_! Apa ada orang jahat yang mengincarmu? Kabur dari utang? Agensi memecatmu diam-diam?"

"Pikiranmu benar-benar rusak, ya. Aku melakukannya karena berpikir, 'kereta akan membawa seluruh masalahku pergi, menjauh darimu, dan ketika pulang diriku menjadi lega'. Namun nyatanya, aku hanya membuang-buang uang tanpa mendapatkan apa pun."

"Setelah itu aku duduk di sini menontoni kereta yang lalu-lalang. Hasilnya sama saja, seluruh masalahku tidak dibawa pergi. Aku juga tidak bisa kabur dari Atsushi-_kun_. Ternyata memang harus bunuh diri, ya."

"Laporan, Dazai-_san_!"

"Masa orang yang sebentar lagi mati diingatkan pada laporan? Aku tidak mau mengerjakannya."

"Bukan. Maksudku adalah yang berasal dari hatimu. Dazai-_san_ boleh melaporkan apa pun padaku. Pasti kudengarkan dan kubalas sebisa mungkin!"

"Meski Atsushi-_kun_ berpikir kamu tidak pernah memahamiku, sehingga dirimu merasa tak pantas menganggapku berharga?"

"Kata Ranpo-_san_ aku terlalu memikirkan segalanya. Itulah yang membuatku salah, dan tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Kunikida-_san_ pun berkata, 'aku harus menjadi diriku sendiri' untuk membawamu pulang."

"Perkataanmu tidak akan mengubah pemikiranku yang menyesali pertemuan kita." Sekarang ini Dazai justru menarik kakinya. Telanjur dipenuhi sesak hingga air mata berebut keluar, karena 'mereka' ingin meloloskan diri dari luka milik Dazai.

Air matanya bahkan enggan disakiti sehingga memilih jatuh. Dazai pun lelah terluka karena Atsushi–entah itu disebabkan oleh senyumannya, mendengar Atsushi memanggil nama dia, mengajak makan siang, ketika mereka mengobrol, mengerjakan misi bersama–Dazai menyesali semuanya, dan semakin benci saat merasai kening Atsushi menempeli punggung.

(Terlalu mirip dengan Oda. Bagaimana jika nasib Atsushi ikut menjadi serupa, seperti sahabat minumnya itu?)

Bagaimana kalau siapa pun yang dekat dengan Dazai, takdirnya adalah kematian tak terelakkan? Cukup Oda saja. Atsushi harus ia jaga dengan lebih baik.

"Penyesalan Dazai-_san_ juga tidak akan mengubah keputusanku yang menganggap dirimu berharga."

"Pada akhirnya Atsushi-_kun_ menemukan jawabannya, kah?"

"Sederhana saja. Aku tidak memiliki alasan apa pun untuk menganggapmu berharga. Karena itu–" _GREP! _Seerat mungkin Atsushi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Dazai. Kereta di depan mereka sebentar lagi lewat. Suaranya sangat cepat dan mengerikan, membuat jantung berdebar-debar.

"Siapa yang peduli aku pantas menganggapmu berharga atau tidak?! Dazai-_san_ tinggal membuat laporan padaku. Meski di awal aku tidak mengerti apa pun, lama-kelamaan juga paham seperti apa dirimu!"

"Ranpo-_san_ benar. Aku kekurangan tindakan, dan terlalu memikirkan segalanya. Kunikida-_san_ juga benar, karena setelah menjadi diriku yang sekarang, yaitu diriku yang apa adanya, aku yakin bisa menyelamatkan Dazai-_san_. Sebenarnya kamu ingin–"

_PUSH!_

"'Ingin melihat diriku yang seperti ini, bukan?' Kalian telah memainkan drama yang indah. Namun, akan lebih baik jika segera berakhir."

Lagu kematian terdengar seperti irama yang singkat, tetapi melambat sewaktu tiba di akhir nada. Tubuh Atsushi begitu ringan seolah-olah menjadi bulu angsa. Namun, tangannya berat untuk menarik Dazai yang terbang menghampiri kereta–ah, bukan dia saja, Atsushi juga melayang setelah punggungnya didorong–dipaksa menari dengan suara kereta, lalu mencium rel yang sama untuk menemani Dazai menjemput akhir.

(Mati bersama mungkin bukan–)

_GREP!_

"TERUSLAH HIDUP, ATSUSHI-_KUN_. KAMU TIDAK BOLEH BERAKHIR SEPERTI ODASAKU!" Tepat sebelum kereta menghantamnya, sang mentor lebih dulu melempar Atsushi ke peron seberang. Jemari bocah itu menggapai-gapai udara, karena pegangan mereka terlepas. Dazai mengangkat kepala untuk terakhir kali. Membisikkan sesuatu lantas tersenyum tanpa arti.

"Da ... zai ... sa ... n ..."

_BRAKKK!_

Merah menjadi mahakarya pada senja yang senyumannya dipenuhi jingga. Irama kereta dan lonceng malaikat maut berhenti terdengar. Pandangan Atsushi sempurna mengabur oleh air mata. Tak ada lagi perban yang berceceran di rel, atau _trench coat_ usang penuh debu. Hitam menjadi dunia baru yang Atsushi huni bersama sesal, muram, serta suram.

"Dengan membunuhnya kau tidak akan dibenci, Nakajima Atsushi." Sewaktu mengangkat kepala ke depan, Atsushi mendapati sosok pria berdarah Rusia dengan topi _uschanka_ yang khas. Sang pendorong menyeringai lebar, menyaksikan eloknya kehancuran Atsushi.

"Fyo ... dor ..."

"Hebat juga. Aku tidak menyangka Dazai memiliki tenaga untuk menyelamatkanmu. Itu pertunjukan yang sangat menarik."

Sesulit itu Atsushi menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Semudah ini pula ia kehilangan segalanya. Ranpo benar perihal kehancuran Atsushi. Mungkin jika si bocah harimau memilih menyerah, kematian Dazai tak terlalu menyakitkan karena ia tidak menyaksikan secara langsung. Sedikit lebih ringan, juga ujung-ujungnya berubah pendapat;

Kenapa Dazai berharga untuknya? Bagi Atsushi, tak ada lagi hal seindah itu. Musnah tanpa sisa.

Apa Atsushi pantas menganggap Dazai berharga atau tidak? Jelas saja jauh dari layak. Dia gagal menyelamatkan sang mentor, dan membalas budi (bahkan membunuh Dazai)

Maka, Atsushi salah karena menganggap Dazai berharga?

... Ya.

Alangkah baiknya apabila Atsushi mencari seseorang yang dapat dijangkau. Jarak antara Atsushi dengan Dazai terlalu sulit diukur. Kadang begitu dekat, bisa jadi sangat jauh seolah-olah mereka asing.

* * *

_"Kamu sudah dewasa, Atsushi-kun."_

* * *

"Dewasa dari mananya ... Dazai-_san_? Aku bahkan meragukan diriku sendiri sehingga gagal menyelamatkanmu!"

Setidaknya Dazai harus memberi laporan yang jelas. Itu ... terlalu kabur.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Sebenernya ngerasa aneh ama ini fanfic (iya emang aneh sih wkwkw). jadi aku mencoba menjabarkan perasaan atsushi secara lebih detail, dan ternyata itu susah. tapi ya ... daripada enggak sama sekali? oke intinya thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ krisar pun sangat dibutuhkan, ehe.


End file.
